Love at Bakery
by S.Feen
Summary: Bekerja di bakery. Mungkin itulah impian Ran sejak kecil. Demi mewujudkan impiannya itu, gadis Sapporo ini rela pindah ke Tokyo untuk bakery incarannya.     P.S : Detective Conan selalu dan selamanya milik Aoyama-sensei.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE AT BAKERY

Chapter 1

Pagi itu terasa berbeda. Ya, hari ini ia akan pindah ke kota yang tiap harinya tidak pernah tidak sibuk. Ia yang dimaksud adalah Ran. Lengkapnya Ran Mouri. Gadis itu bukan seperti gadis umur 17 tahun lainnya yang memiliki banyak impian. Dia hanya gadis sederhana dengan mimpinya yang sederhana.

Ran segera bersiap dan turun menuruni tangga rumahnya. Sudah saatnya ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah yang menemaninya selama 17 tahun terakhir. Dari bawah terdengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Ran! Kau sudah siap?" seru seseorang.

"Ya!" balas Ran.

Ran mengunci pintu rumah tersebut. Dititipkannya kunci itu pada tetangganya. Ran dan Kazuha berjalan menuju stasiun. Mereka bisa terlambat jika tidak berlari.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Ran tidak langsung naik kereta. Dia berhenti di sebuah kios yang menjual majalah. Kazuha yang dari tadi mengomel karena takut sahabatnya ini ketinggalan kereta, akhirnya geram dan nekat membawa koper dan tas Ran ke dalam kereta.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kereta sudah mau berangkat tapi kau masih bisa beli majalah." omel Kazuha.

"Hahaha. Sebenarnya, kenapa kau yang takut? Kan' aku yang berangkat."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka terlambat. Lagipula, aku kaget waktu mendengar kalau kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Bukankan di Sapporo jauh lebih baik?"

Ran mendengus. "Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau aku pindah ke Tokyo, maka jalanku akan lebih baik. Lagipula disana ada sebuah bakery yang sudah lama kuincar. Aku membeli majalah tadi supaya aku bisa melihat produk baru apa yang sekarang diincar orang dari bakery incaranku itu."

"Bakery…" Kazuha menerawang. "Kenapa tidak bekerja di kantor atau di supermarket atau membuka usaha sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Bagaimana kalu kau tidak diterima di bakery incaranmu itu?"

"Dengar, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu hidup dengan bekerja seperti yang kau katakann lebih baik. Tapi, aku sudah lama menentukan ini dan aku harus menjalaninya. Aku bukan Kazuha yang ngotot, banyak omel tapi baik ini." Ran tertawa kecil. "Kalau tidak diterima, ya aku cari yang lain."

"Huh. Oya, kenapa kau menintipkan kunci rumahmu pada nenek itu. Kau bisa menitipkan padaku."

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu repot bolak-balik hanya untuk melihat keadaan rumahku. Tapi, kalau kau mau, ambil saja pada nenek itu. Eh, gawat! Kazu, keretanya mau berangkat."

"Waa! Iya. Baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik ya. Jangn lupa kirim e-mail padaku!"

"Jangan bertengkar terus dengan Heiji ya!" Ran melambaikan tangannya. Dan saat itu juga, sosok Kazuha hilang digantikan dengan deretan toko dan gedung-gedung Sapporo.

**Ran POV**

"Glek! Inikah Tokyo? Ya Tuhan aku baru pertama kali kesini. Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Aku sangat bingung begitu aku tiba di stasiun Tokyo. Aku sempat berpikir lama di ruang tunggu kedatangan. Kemana aku harus pergi? Tiba-tiba, aku ingat selebaran yang diberikan Kazuha semalam. Kalau tidak salah, itu seperti promosi apartemen. Kuaduk isi tasku. Berusaha menemukan selebaran berwarna biru yang diberikan Kazu.

"Semoga tidak tinggal…"

Ah! Dapat! Aku tidak membaca secara jelas tadi malam soalnya Kazu terus menerus menyuruhku mendengarkan ceritanya. Ketika dia pulang, aku lupa karena hari itu aku benar-benar lelah karena seharian megepak barang dan membereskan ruang tamu makanya aku langsung tertidur.

"Sepertinya tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun ini." kataku. Aku keluar dan langsung menaiki taksi yang berderet di sepanjang jalan keluar stasiun ini. Setelah bilang tujuanku pada sang supir, aku mengubah posisi duduk sedikit agar aku bisa bersender pada sisi pinggir jendela.

Aku tiba di sebuah apartemen yang ada di brosur itu. Apartemennya lumayan. Harganya juga tidak bikin kaget Tidak buruk juga tidak mewah. Sama persis yang ada di brosur. Apartemennya mempunya tiga tingkat dan lebar. Seperti sekolahan kecil, pikirku. Kamarnya ada 36. Aku melihat kanan-kiri. Dimana aku bisa konsultasi untuk tinggal di apartemen ini? Officialnya saja tidak tahu. Aku mendengus.

"Kau baru disini?"

Hah? Aku berbalik ke belakang. Siapa orang ini ? Agen apartemen inikah.

"Kau butuh tempat tinggal? Kau ingin tinggal disini?" katanya sekali lagi.

"A, Anu. Aku butuh tempat tinggal. Anda pemilik apartemen ini?" Gawat, sekarang pasti mukaku seperti orang bodoh.

Orang itu tersenyum. "Ah, ini punya ayahku. Kalau kau ingin tinggal disini, ayo ikut aku kedalam."

Aku mengikuti orang asing ini masuk ke satu kamar di apartemen ini. Dia mempersilakanku duduk.

"Baiklah. Pertama, siapa namamu?"

Aku baru sadar kalau orang ini cantik sekali. Rambutnya yang pendek bergelombang. Warna rambutnya yang tidak hitam, cokelat. Lekukan wajah dan matanya. Sesaat aku berpikir kalau orang ini campuran.

"Aku Ran. Ran Mouri. Aku baru saja pindah dari Sapporo."

Orang itu sedikit terkejut saat aku mengatakan 'Sapporo'.

"Oh.." orang itu kemudian tersenyum. "Aku Ai Haibara. Panggil saja Ai. Oya, kalau ingin tinggal apartemen disini, seharusnya kau memesannya dulu."

"Maaf, tapi karena aku baru disini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memesannya." kataku membela diri.

"Di dekat stasiun Tokyo ada deretan kios. Disana ada agen khusus apartemen. Kau bisa menanyakan dan berkonsultasi disana." Orang itu, eh maksudku Ai, mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia tulis tapi sepertinya negosiasi ini berakhir. Ai menyerahkan selembar kertas itu padaku. Dia bilang mulai sekarang aku bisa tinggal di apartemen ini.

**Esoknya.**

Aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Di luar sangat dingin. Sambil membawa tas dan majalah yang kubeli dia kios stasiun Sapporo kemarin aku berjalan menuju bakery yang kuincar. Aku mengerti kenapa orang-orang Tokyo berangkat harus pagi-pagi sekali. Jam segini saja sudah mulai ramai.

Oh! Itu dia bakery-nya. Ya ampun, lucu sekali tempatnya. Bakery kecil tapi tidak terlalu kecil yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen roti. Lalu ada papan tulis kapur tempat menulis roti special di bakery ini. Bau rotinya tercium sampai kesini.

Pintu bakery itu dibuka. Seseorang keluar membawa sesuatu. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis itu. Ini kesempatan, aku harus bicara dengan orang itu.

"Permisi, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?"

Orang itu tidak berbalik menghadapku. Oh, mungkin tidak kedengaran.

"Hei, bisakah kau…"

"Hum?"

Ya Tuhan. Gantengnya! Mungkinkah orang yang punya bakery ini? Tidak mungkin!

"Apa-apaan kau?" katanya terlihat kebingungan melihatku.

Baiklah, sekaranglah kesempatanku. "Um, aku ingin bekerja di bakery ini. Aku jatuh hati begitu melihat bakery ini disebuah majalah. Aku mohon, bolehkah…bolehkah… bolehkah aku bekerja disini? Maksudku,"

"Ayo masuk…"

Loh? Boleh ya? Aku masuk begitu orang ini masuk. Waaah.. Begitu masuk kedalam, aroma dari segala roti tercium menjadi satu.

"Kelihatannya enak roti-roti yang ada disini." kataku sambil menoleh cowok ganteng ini.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Ya ampun. Bisa kubayangkan mukaku merah meihat reaksinya itu.

"Loh Shin? Siapa itu?" tanya seorang cewek berbando.

"Wah, ada anggota baru ya? Cantik sekali." kata seorang cewek berambut panjang. Rambutnya hampir sama denganku, tapi kelihatan sedikit berantakan.

"Hei, siapa anak ini?" kali ini seorang cowok yang sangat mirip dengan orang ada disampingku ini. Kalau tidak salah, salah satu dari mereka memanggilnya 'Shin'?

"Hei siapa namamu?" tanya cewek berbando itu padaku. "Namaku Sonoko." Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku, Aku Ran Mouri. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." kataku gugup.

"Namaku Aoko. Yang lagi memanggang roti itu Kaito." orang yang disebut menoleh padaku melambaikan tangan. "Dan orang yang membawa kamu ke dalam adalah Shinichi."

"Hei, hei. Sudah ah. Perkenalannya nanti saja. Sebentar lagi toko mau buka. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap."

"Ya Bos!" kata mereka bertiga serempak.

"Dan kau, Ran Mouri. Kau segera ganti pakaian. Kau bertugas di bagian kasir sana. Cepatlah."

Eh, secepat ini? Aku bahkan belum memberikan surat lamaran pekerjaan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di toko ini.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"I, Iya."

Wah, seragamnya lucu. Simple. Baju putih berkancing besar dan lengan panjang, serbet hitam pendek, dan dasi kotak-kotak biru. Lengannya terlalu panjang jadi kugulung saja. Serbetnya pendek sekali, untung aku bawa celana pendek.

Setelah siap, aku keluar dari kamar ganti. Saat membuka pintu, orang bernama Shinichi itu sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Kau sudah siap? Di meja kasir ada Sonoko. Dia yang akan mengajarimu membungkus roti dan segala macam."

Benar katanya. Ada Sonoko disana. Ia sedang membungkus pesanan. Ah, aku harus membatunya.

"Uh..oh! Ran! Kau bisa membantuku? Tolong bungkuskan roti-roti itu. Yang cepat ya. Soalnya rata-rata pembeli disini buru-buru."

Dan sepertinya pekerjaanku tidak sebagai kasir saja.

"Ingat! Harga tiap roti berbeda. Jangan sampai salah."

"Hei, tolong bersihkan piring kotor yang ada di dapur. Habis itu, kau kembali membantu Sonoko."

Orang ini. Meskipun ganteng, seenaknya saja menyuruhku membantu ini, membersihkan itu. Aku tidak kebayang kalau kerja di bakery ternyata sulit.

**19.00**

Berkat cowok bernama Shinichi itu, sampai sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan piring kotor yang menumpuk. Ini juga gara-gara tadi pembeli banyak sekali yang datang.

Setelah merapikan piring dan keperluan di dapur. Aku langsung menuju kamar ganti. Capeknya… Aku mengerti kenapa Kazu ngotot tidak setuju aku kerja di bakery. Aku membuka ponselku. Ah! e-mail dari Kazuha. Hem, sepertinya besok saja aku membalasnya.

"Loh disini rupanya. Bagaimana? Kau lelah? Maaf ya…" kata Aoko.

"Terima kasih, Ran. Tadi kau sudah membantuku." kata Sonoko sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Ah, iya. Hey, apa kalian semua seumuran?"

Mereka berdua diam menatapku. Lalu mereka tertawa. Ha? Memangnya ada yang salah?

"Ya. Kami semua seumur. Bulan depan Kaito yang akan bertambah umur. Kau sendiri?"

"Hee. Aku tahun ini 17."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kami juga. Bulan kemarin Shin yang ultah. Karena itu, jam tutup toko sempat dipercepat."

Hoo. Jadi orang menyebalkan itu baru ultah bulan lalu.

"Tapi, kenapa wajah Kaito-kun dan Shinichi-kun mirip? Apa mereka saudara?"

"Ya. Mereka saudara. Bisa dibilang kembar. Kalau orang yang baru lihat, mungkin sulit membedakan. Tapi pembedanya adalah rambut mereka."

"Shin orangnya rapi, begitu sih kata para cewek penggemarnya yang sering datang ke bakery ini" lanjut Sonoko. "Tapi biar begitu, Shin itu sama seperti cowok 17 tahun lainnya. Shin juga orangnya dingin. Kalau ada orang yang baru dikenalnya, dia bersikap seperti tidak peduli dengan orang itu."

Tidak…peduli?

"Berbeda dengan kaito. Dia jahil tapi juga menyenangkan. Kaito tidak dingin terhadap cewek seperti Shin. Makanya dia sering dimarahi Aoko." ledek Sonoko. Aoko hanya diam dan mukanya seperti udang rebus. "Rambutnya berantakan seperti Aoko."

"Apaan sih!" seru Aoko malu. "Kau juga. Pura-pura tidak cemburu kalo Makoto-san dikerumuni cewek penggemarnya."

"Sssstt!"

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman baru selain Kazu. Kami bertiga tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa, seakan sudah mengenal lama.

**XXXXXXX**

Gawat! Hujannya deras sekali. Gara-gara Sonoko dan Aoko, kami dimarahi Shinichi. Dan imbasnya, aku jadi pulang telat karena disuruh oleh orang menyebalkan itu merapikan keranjang roti. Uhg~ perutku lapar. Bagaimana ini? Apa masih ada sisa roti di dapur?

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

"Kau lapar?"

Eh? Siapa?

* * *

><p>Nah, segitu dulu aja ya readers. Maaf banget kalo gaje, abal, pendek, dan teman-temannya itu. Yah, alasan yang banyak dipake karena Feen masih sangat-sangat baru.<p>

Kalau gak keberatan mohon di reviews. Saran dan kritik sangat membantu Feen untuk nulis yang lebih baik lagi. **Chapter 2** akan update dan diusahain update karena cerita selanjutnya akan banyak perbaikan.

Sekali lagi, mohon di review ya readers :)


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE AT BAKERY chap. 2

Eh, siapa? Suara ini kalau tidak salah…

"Ini, ambilah. Sisa roti hari ini tidak banyak. Maaf kalau aku mengasihnya sedikit."

Shinichi!

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku bisa makan diluar kok…"

"Hujan begini masih bisa makan diluar? Udaranya cukup dingin. Aku akan menghidupkan pemanas. Tunggulah. Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu."

Menyiapkan sesuatu? Tunggu, kemana Sonoko, Aoko dan Kaito? Kok aku tidak melihat mereka lewat pintu depan?

"Hey, duduklah." katanya sambil menatapku. Ia sedang duduk di kursi pelanggan dekat kasir. Tangan kananya menopang dagu sementara tangan kirinya menuangkah teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Kau… Untuk apa membawakan roti lagi. Tadi kau sudah memberikannya padaku."

"Siapa bilang roti ini untukmu. Ini untukku." jawabnya sambil mengunyah dengan muka polos. Aku sweatdrop.

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di bakery ini? Bakery ini tidak istimewa. Biasa saja."

"Apa? Tidak istimewa? Ini kan punyamu. Bisa-bisanya kau menganggapnya tidak istimewa." kataku dengan nada suara yang agak ditinggikan.

"Ini punya orang tuaku. Orang tuaku adalah chef terkenal. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu pasangan chef Kudo."

"Terus, ada apa dengan orang tuamu?" aku menghirup teh yang dituangkannya tadi.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa. Mereka cuma pergi keluar negeri untuk belajar kembali. Kalau mereka itu chef, seharusnya mereka bisa buka restoran. Tapi anehnya, mereka malah membuka kedai roti ini. Mereka juga cuma mengajarkan aku dan Kaito cara membuat roti.

"Awalnya, aku menolak tapi Kaito justru tertarik. Ketertarikannya itu akhirnya menular padaku. Setelah merasakan bangku SMA selama setahun, aku dan Kaito memutuskan untuk mengurus bakery ini dan berhenti sekolah."

Sejenak aku berpikir, apa orang tuanya tidak keberatan dia berhenti sekolah? Orang tuanya seperti apa ya membiarkan anak-anaknya berhenti sekolah dan menjalankan bisnis di usia yang masih sangat muda.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mempekerjakan Aoko dan Sonoko itu?" Sekarang giliranku yang menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Waktu SMA, Kaito bertemu dengan Aoko. Entah bagaimana, mereka jadi dekat. Mungkin sejak itu mereka pacaran. Aoko juga tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Kaito berhenti sekolah. Malah mendukungnya. Aoko sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Dialah yang membantu usaha ini sedikit demi sedikit maju.

"Kalau Sonoko itu aku. Makoto adalah temanku. Dia sering membawanya kesini. Karena Sonoko suka dengan suasana toko ini, lama-lama Sonoko jadi tertarik. Akhirnya, Makoto pindah dan melanjutkan studynya di Kanada. Makoto juga sering berpesan padaku agar menjaga Sonoko. Makoto agak khawatir." Tiba-tiba Shinichi tersenyum. "Ya begitulah."

Sulit dipercaya. Aku baru bertemu dengannya 12 jam yang lalu dan dengan santainya ia menceritakan tentang keluarganya padaku, orang baru ini. Dingin, sulit bergaul, aku rasa tidak seperti itu.

"Sepertinya hujannya sudah agak reda. Ayo. Kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak usah. Apartemenku dekat kok."

"Tidak baik perempuan jalan sendiri malam-malam. Apalagi hujan begini. Berusahalah untuk tidak menolak kebaikan dari orang."

Aku tidak bisa menolak. Orang ini langsung menarikku keluar. Sempat canggung saat kami menyusuri jalan menuju apartemenku. Shinichi asyik tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Shinichi, ini apartemenku. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Shinichi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia seperti melamun melihat apartemenku. Wajahnya datar tapi tiba-tiba cemberut. Perubahan ekspresinya itu membuatku bingung.

"Kau…tinggal di apartemen ini? Kok bisa?" katanya mengejekku.

"Suka suka aku dong. Memangnya kenapa?" orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tidak…" katanya sambil berpaling. "Sudah ya."

**Friday, 10**

**Normal POV**

Ran terbangun begitu mendengar sesuatu dari dapur, sepertinya seseorang mengutak-atik dapur. Ini baru jam 6. Ia kembali berniat tidur tapi tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ia tinggal sendiri. Siapa? Jangan-jangan maling. Ran mengendap-ngendap ke dapur. Kalau ini perbuatan maling, ia sudah siap dengan sapu yang dibawanya. Yak! Itu dia.

"Pencurii!"

"Oh, tunggu."

Ai! Kenapa? Ran kaget dan langsung meminta maaf. Untung sapu tadi tidak mendarat ke wajah Ai.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku sudah membunyikan bel tapi tidak ada jawaban. Makanya aku masuk dengan memakai kunci cadangan ini." Ai tertawa.

"Maaf sekali Ai. Semalam aku lelah sekali."

"Sudahlah. Niatku sebenarnya ingin membuatkanmu sarapan. Aku lihat, semalam kau pulang diantar seseorang. Kau terlihat lelah, jadi aku berpikir membuatkanmu sarapan esoknya."

"Hoo. Hmm. Bau apa ini? Baum manis yang dicampur sesuatu. Kau membuat sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya sudah masak. Tunggulah." Ai berdiri lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ran sangat senang karena tidak menyangka Ai akan datang ke kamarnya untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Silakan." kata Ai menaruh sarapan diatas meja.

"Wahh. Apa ini? Seperti breat soup?" Ran mecongkel roti yang diatasnya dengan sendok.

"Ya. Dibawahnya ada rebusan makanan. Aku lihat di kulkasmu ada beberapa roti dan rebusan makanan, jadi aku campurkan saja."

"Kau ternyata pintar masak ya…"

Ai hanya tersenyum. Mungkin orang inilah yang ia cari untuk dijadikan temannya. Ia belum pernah menemukan gadis sebaik ini sebelumnya.

Setelah Ai pulang, Ran buru-buru mandi. Ia harus ada di bakery jam 8 ini. Tadi malam, Shinichi menyuruhnya datang besok jam 8. Ran menolak tapi Shinichi tetap menyuruhnya datang jam 8.

Ran sudah siap. Ia tinggal mengunci kamarnya dan pergi ke bakery. Ia sempat bertemu Ai digerbang dan menyapanya. Bakery tempat ia bekerja berada di distrik 1. Distrik 1 terkenal dengan toko-tokonya yang menjual barang kebutuhan dengan kualitas bagus dengan harga murah. Ran sudah memikirkan tempat-tempat yang akan ia kunjungi di Tokyo. Saking senangnya, ia lupa sudah melewati distrik 1 dan berbalik arah menuju bakery.

"Delis…bakery? Spertinya ini bahasa Eropa. Ada huruf e, o, u, dan… x?" Ran baru sadar kalau nama bakery ini sedikit aneh. Ia tidak tahu bahasa Perancis dan cara bacanya. Apa mungkin orang tua Shinichi yang memberikan nama ini, pikir Ran.

Karena Ran datang jam 8, ia tidak berani lewat pintu depan. Ia memilih masuk lewat pintu belakang karena malu pada pengunjung yang datang. Untunglah pintu belakang tidak dikunci. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar ganti dan segera berganti pakaian.

Tanpa sadar ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya, kata Ran dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir dengan air muka yang dibuat biasa-bisa saja.

"Ran? Kau datang? Oh, syukurlah…"

"Maaf Sonoko. Aku datangnya telat." Tanpa basa-basi Ran langsung membungkus roti pelanggan.

"Huf, aku pikir kau sakit gara-gara kehujanan semalam," Sonoko memberikan bon pada pelanggan, "Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." katanya pada pelanggan terakhir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi, untung kau bisa masuk lewat pintu belakang. Soalnya, pintu belakang selalu dikunci Shin dan baru dibuka saat toko tutup. Tapi, aku heran dengannya tadi pagi."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ran terlihat penasaran.

"Sebelum toko buka, aku mau beli susu dan onigiri di minimarket di seberang sana. Aku selalu lewat pintu depan tapi pintunya terkunci. Lalu, terpaksa aku lewat pintu belakang. Begitu kubuka ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku pikir mungkin Shin lupa. Setelah kembali dari minimarket, aku bertemu dengannya di pintu belakang. Saat kutanya kenapa tidak dikunci, di malah bilang…

"_Tidak. Itu sengaja. Soalnya semalam hujan."_

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Berkali-kali kutanya, ia hanya menjawab itu-itu saja. Mau hujan, salju, panas, apalah itu, ia tidak biasanya begitu. Mencurigakan sekali…"

Ran yang mendengar itu juga tidak mengerti maksudnya. Entah kenapa, ia bisa mengerti kenapa Shinichi menyuruhnya datang jam 8.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sudah jam 12 siang. Saatnya istirahat. Jam 1 nanti toko akan buka kembali. Kesempatan satu jam ini digunakan Ran untuk jalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan distrik 1. Dan lagi perutnya sudah lapar. Awalnya Kaito mengajaknya makan bersama Aoko, Sonoko, dan Shinichi tapi Ran menolak. Kaito yang mendengarnya bisa mengerti.

Ran mulai berjalan ke arah utara. Kalau ia ke utara, ia akan berada di distrik 2. Ran mengunjungi satu-satu toko yang ada di distrik 1. Ran merasa beruntung dan berterima kasih pada dirinya sendiri karena keputusannya pindah ke Tokyo. Karena perut tak bisa dikompromi, Ran berhenti di salah satu restoran di distrik 2.

Restoran itu bergaya Eropa. Dekorasinya ditata sedemikian rupa dengan restoran-restoran Eropa umumnya. Uniknya, disetiap meja terdapat benda yang biasa disebut ramalan celeng. Tinggal masukan koin dan putar menurut zodiak.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa daftar menu. Melihat menunya, Ran semakin ingin mencicipi satu-satu makanan disini.

"Steak dadu." akhirnya Ran bicara.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sambil membawa daftar menu. Sambil menunggu, Ran membalas email dari Kazuha. Belum sempat ia meng-klik tanda 'send' handphone Ran berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"_Ran! Oh, syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apakah Tokyo menyenangkan?"_

"Kazuha! Tentu! Kau tahu, bakery tempatku bekerja orangnya ramah dan menyenangkan."

"_Oh..syukurlah. Hey, kenapa kau tidak balas emailku? Kau lupa padaku?"_

"Oh, gomen. Pertama kali aku masuk kerja, aku sudah dihadapkan segunung tugas. Kerja di bakery ternyata melelahkan. Disini aku punya teman baru. Kalau kau kesini, aku janji akan memperkenalkannya. Eh, bagaimana dengan Heiji?"

"_Hah! Untuk apa kau menanyakan orang bodoh yang benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaan seseorang. Heiji baik-baik saja. Begitu tahu kau pindah, dia malah memarahiku karena aku tidak memberitahunya. Dan imbasnya, dia membuat kesepakatan padaku untuk membersihkan rumahmu sebulan sekali."_

"Benarkah? Tidak usah…"

"_Kalau kau mau protes, protes saja pada temanmu itu. Tapi, sebenarnya…aku senang sih."_

"Hahaha. Aku tahu kau memang tidak bisa membenci Heiji. Apa ada hal khusus diantara kalian saat aku pergi?"

"_Ti, tidak !__ Sudahlah, aku jadi tidak mood membicarakannya. Oya, sekarang kau dimana?"_

"Aku lagi makan siang di sebuah restoran."

"_Sendirian?"_

"Umm.." Seorang pelayan yang lain mengantarkan pesanan Ran. "Ya, begitulah."

"_Apa teman-temanmu tidak suka padamu?"_

"Tidak-tidak. Mereka malah mengajak makan siang bareng, tapi aku tolak. Sejak pertama datang ke Tokyo, aku belum pernah berkeliling, jadinya hari ini aku berkeliling disekitar distrik 1."

"_Benarkah Ran? Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu acara makan siangmu. Lain kali kutelpon lagi. Dah!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ran, tidak apa kau sendirian?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya. Santai saja. Lagipula tadi pagi aku datangnya telat." Ran berusaha membuat nada bicaranya sesantai mungkin. Padahal dalam benaknya, ia paling takut sendirian apalagi sudah malam begini.

"Kalau lelah tinggalkan saja dan pulang. Nanti aku suruh Aoko yang menyelesaikannya besok pagi."

"Sudahlah. Aku bilang tidak apa. Jangan batalkan kencan hari ini dengan Aoko dan jangan membuatnya lelah." Ran mendorong Kaito ke pintu belakang.

Pertama di benaknya, ia ingin menolak semacam piket malam hari ini. Tapi karena tadi pagi ia datang terlambat dan itupun disuruh Shinichi, ia merasa berhutang budi dan menerima piket ini.

Sonoko yang harusnya membantu mendadak tidak bisa karena ibunya sedang jatuh sakit. Shinichi pulang duluan karena capek. Sedangkan Kaito-Aoko, kita bisa tebak apa yang dilakukan sepasang anak muda di akhir pekan begini.

Ia berniat memanggil Ai untuk menemaninya tapi ia tidak berani. Seandainya ada Shinichi saja disini, mungkin dia tidak akan setakut dan gelisan begini. Selesai merapikan rak-rak tempat menaruh roti, Ran bergegas ke kamar ganti. Setelah semuanya beres dan sempurna, Ran mengambil tasnya dan mengunci pintu belakang.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia berniat membeli bahan makanan malam ini. Ai-san pasti belum makan, pikir Ran. Akhirnya, Ran memutar balik dan pergi ke swalayan di distrik 2.

Ran hanya membeli bumbu instan, buah, susu, jus, dan biskuit. Seandainya ada Kazuha dan Heiji di apartemen, ia tak perlu berbelanja seperti ini. Mereka berdua pandai mengolah makanan walaupun tanpa bumbu. Ran mendapat ide dan langsung megirim e-mail ke Kazuha.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Inikah jalan yang aku lewati tadi? _Ran mulai panik ketika ia tahu ia lupa jalan pulang. Ini distrik 2 dan ia tidak tahu dimana jalan menuju distrik 1. Ran terus berjalan menggunakan feelingnya yang tidak beres saat ini. Seandainya Ran tahu, ini bukanlah jalan menuju distrik 1 tapi menuju ke suatu tempat yang menjauhkannya dari distrik 1.

Berkali-kali ia selalu menemukan jalan yang sama. Jalan yang tidak menuntunnya ke distrik 1. Pikirannya tambah tidak beres dan ia pun berjalan ke arah yang benar-benar salah. Sekarang, ia berada di persimpangan lampu merah yang tidak begitu ramai. _Kenapa terlalu banyak distrik di Tokyo, sih? _katanya menghentakkan kaki ke tanah.

Karena kesal Ran semakin jauh berjalan. Ia ingin minta tolong tapi pada siapa. Semua orang disini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya ada sekumpulan pria yang tidak benar-benar sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hey cantik kau mau kemana?" orang itu berseru ke arah Ran. Teman-teman pria itu menoleh ke arah Ran. Ran yakin ini pasti jalan maut baginya.

"Hey!" pria itu berteriak.

Ran mundur beberapa langkah lalu berjalan membelakangi pria-pria itu. Ia semakin mempercepat jalannya. _Ini buruk, _batinnya.

Ran berusaha melewati jalan yang banyak kerumunan orang. Tapi ia selalu berakhir di jalan yang kumuh dan agak sepi.

"Kenapa kau lari?" seru pria yang tadi. Pria itu sekitar 15 meter di belakang Ran. Ran berusaha mengecoh pria itu dengan berjalan lurus.

Ketika ia menemukan jalan kecil, ia segera berlari. Ia bisa melihat gemerlap lampu diujung jalan itu.

"Kau mau lari?" tiba-tiba pria itu sudah di depannya. Ran mundur beberapa langkah. Lututnya berkeringat dan pergelangan kakinya sakit.

Ternyata teman-teman pria itu sudah berjejer di belakang Ran. Ran dijebak. Mereka menatap Ran seakan ingin memakan dan menghisap darah Ran layaknya vampir.

"Seorang gadis tidak baik berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini." Pria itu mencoba memegang rambut Ran, tapi Ran segera menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." kata Ran dingin.

"Kau berani pada kami?" teman pria itu mengancam.

"Mau apa kalian?" Napas Ran memburu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia sudah siap lari walaupun kaki kirinya terkilir. Bila tidak, ia akan menghajar orang-orang bau ini dengan jurus karate yang dipelajarinya setahun yang lalu.

"Gadis ini…" salah satu teman pria itu geram dan mencengkram tangan Ran.

Belum sempat Ran mengeluarkan jurus karatenya, dari ujung jalan di belakang Ran terlihat samar-samar lampu. Seperti lampu spotlight yang berjalan, lampu itu kian dekat dengan Ran dan orang-orang jahat itu. Lampu itu makin dekat dan diiringi suara deru kendaraan.

Saat semua perhatian tertuju pada kendaraan itu Ran menggigit tangan pria itu dan lari menuju arah datangnya cahaya spotlight itu. Kalau ini adalah teman-teman pria itu, habislah Ran. Ran benar-benar sudah pasrah.

Motor itu terus melaju hingga menabrak pria itu dan teman-temannya. Beberapa diantaranya tersungkur dan bibir mereka sobek juga kaki mereka terkilir.

"Naik." kata seseorang yang mengemudi motor itu pada Ran.

Ran yang tidak fokus langsung menuruti perintah orang yang menolongnya itu. Ia segera naik ke motor dan memakai helm.

"Pegangan yang erat."

Ran mengangguk dan memeluk erat tubuh orang itu. Motor itu mundur kemudian melaju kedepan kearah pertokoan kecil di depannya, lalu menghilang.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ran POV**

Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di pergelangan kakiku saat aku disuruh orang ini naik ke motornya. Sekejap, jantungku yang rasanya ditekan tadi kini hilang begitu saja. Siapa pun orang yang telah menolongku ini, aku hanya bisa berterima kasih.

Orang ini… siapa? Kenapa aku merasa aku ditolong oleh seseorang yang kukenal. Wajahnya tidak keliatan karena memakai helm berwarna hitam. Postur tubuhnya terlihat kekar karena memakai jaket kulit hitam. Sepertinya pria berumur 30 tahunan.

Aku baru sadar beberapa kantung belanjaanku ada yang hilang. Pasti karena aku panik dan jatuh tadi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. Rasa kantuk tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku berusaha membuka mataku tapi kantuk melawan segalanya. Lagipula, punggung orang ini terlalu nyaman untuk didekap. Karena takut jatuh aku mengeratkan dekapanku. Sesaat aku mencium bau manis dari punggung orang ini. Saat mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku rasanya tambah sakit dan tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloo minna :D maaf updatenya lama banget.. Feen lg sibuk sma tugas di sekolah. Baru masuk udah dikasi tugas - -**

**ok deh. ini chap 3 telah update! Yang review di chap sebelumnya, makasih banget. Kritik dan saran kalian bener-bener membangun. **

**Happy reading ya... Maaf ya alurnya kecepetan.**

* * *

><p><strong>RAN POV<strong>

**Tuesday 14**

Ketika paginya aku membuka mata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada cahaya. Aku menyadari itu adalah cahaya matahari. Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhku remuk. Kepalaku juga masih sedikit pusing. Melihat kedaanku yang aneh ini, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Ah! Aku ingat! Aku dikejar sekumpulan pria yang ingin mengerjaiku. Tidak, mungkin menyiksaku. Lalu, ada seseorang bermotor yang menolongku. Orang itu memakai helm dan jaket hitam. Aku sempat mendengar suaranya tapi suaranya sedikit berat. Seperti bapak-bapak. Huh, tidak penting. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan orang bermotor itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tunggu, kalau dipikir-pikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar? Ini hari apa? Siapa yang merawatku? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di bakery? Apa mereka tahu tentang kondisiku sekarang? Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan diri sendiri aku memutuskan mengganti pakaian dan pergi ke bakery. Sempat beberapa kali aku meringis karena pergelangan kakiku sakit. Pasti ini terkilir. Tapi saat hendak membuka pintu, aku bertemu dengan Ai. Ia kelihatan kaget.

"Ran? Kau sudah sadar?" Ai langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam.

"Ai, siapa yang merawatku? Sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Oh tidak, aku harus bekerja hari ini."

''Jangan! Kau tidak boleh bekerja hari ini. Kakimu masih sakit dan kepalamu masih sedikit pusing kan? Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih."

Oh…benar juga. Aku baru sadar kaki kiri dan telapak tanganku di balut perban. Pasti Ai yang membalutkannya.

"Kau pingsan selama 3 hari. Berterima kasihlah pada seseorang yang membawamu kesini malam itu. Dia menggendongmu sampai kamar. Untung aku ada di kamarmu jadi orang itu tidak macam-macam padamu. Kau punya penyakit cepat kelelahan ya? Pantas sampai pingsan begini…,"

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?" aku memotong pembicaraannya.

Saat kutanya Ai bergeming. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan membalutkan perban dikakiku.

"Aku rasa kau akan tahu sendiri."

Aku tidak menanyainya lagi. Detik itu juga aku menyimpulkan bahwa Ai kenal dengan orang itu. Pasti. Tapi, siapa kira-kira orang itu?

"Oya, bagaimana bakery tempatku bekerja? Apa mereka tahu tentang keadaanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menelpon mereka paginya. Mereka cukup shock. Mereka ingin menjenguk tapi aku melarang. Maaf, akan lebih baik bila kau tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun."

"Oh, aku mengerti." sahutku, nadanya lumayan sedih.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih karena tidak bisa bekerja hari ini, bersabarlah hingga besok."

"Besok? Benarkah?"

"Kau mau aku sekap berapa lama lagi?" kata Ai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hahahaha. Ya ya terima kasih."

* * *

><p>Seharian aku sama sekali tidak keluar rumah. Ai terus menjagaku. Dia yang membuatkan makan siang, membeli persediaan makan untuk 1 minggu kedepan di supermarket, dan membuat makan malam.<p>

Aku baru tahu ternyata Ai adalah asisten dosen di sebuah universitas di Tokyo. Asisten dosen diumur 17 tahun, bagaimana struktur otaknya? Dilain sisi, ia juga membantu ayahnya yang di Karuizawa menangani pasien. Pantas saja, ternyata aku dirawat oleh anak dokter.

Setelah mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malam, Ai pamit pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan di rumah. Apalagi kalau bukan setumpuk buku dan kertas dari dosen.

Kuputuskan tidur cepat malam ini. Besok aku sudah boleh bekerja di bakery lagi.

**Wednesday 15**

Udara pagi memang menyenangkan. Aku melangkah dengan riang menuju bakery kesayanganku. Setelah beberapa hari terbaring di tempat tidur rasanya kepalaku sedikit enteng. Rambutku sepertinya makin panjang.

Ketika tiba di bakery aku buru-buru membuka pintu belakang. Ternyata dikunci. Aku ingat ada kunci duplikat untuk para pegawai. Langsung saja dan pintu pun terbuka.

Saat memasuki ruangan terasa sekali ada yang berubah. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak ada yang berubah. Aku keluar dan melihat bakery dari depan. Setelah beberapa kali berpikir ternyata yang kurang dari bakery ini adalah ornamen.

Aku membuka pintu depan layaknya pelanggan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dikanan-kiri berjejer rak-rak tempat menaruh roti. Tepat di samping kiri pintu masuk ada keranjang kayu, tumpukan nampan, dan beberapa pencapit roti yang digantung diatas kayu berbentuk batangan pohon.

Lalu ventilasi di dinding yang cukup membuat bakery ini bersinar karena cahaya matahari yang masuk. Dan jendela kayu yang selalu tertutup. Aku mebuka jendela kayu itu lebar-lebar. Sempurna, kataku.

"Ran…?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ia berdiri diantara sekat yang membatasi ruang depan dan dapur sambil menaruh beberapa bungkus plastik yang isinya tidak kuketahui di meja.

"Kau sudah sehat?" tanyanya dengan muka yang… aku rasa cemas sekaligus lega.

"Ah, iya. Kata temanku aku sudah boleh beraktivitas lagi. Tapi mungkin jangan terlalu berat seperti biasanya. Kau bawa apa? Biar kubantu."

"Oh ini bahan-bahan untuk membuat roti hari ini." sahutnya singkat. "Kau tidak usah membantu. Kau kan baru saja sembuh jadi daripada membantu membuat roti lebih baik kau mengelap ringan debu-debu di sekitar ruang depan."

"Baiklah." kataku akhirnya, pasrah.

Aku mengelap sudut-sudut rak yang tidak terjangkau. Merapikan rak-rak yang sedikit bergeser, mengecek mesin kasir, menulis nama roti hari ini di papan dekat pintu masuk, lalu berakhir di ruang depan melihat Shinichi menaruh roti yang sudah di panggang.

"20 menit lagi toko buka." katanya melihat jam dinding.

"Hey, aku ingin bertanya. Tepatnya sih bukan bertanya tapi memberi usul, boleh?"

Ia memandangku cukup lama sampai membuat jantungku berdebar dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah suasana toko ini sedikit?"

Panik. Itulah perasaanku saat melihat reaksinya yang bingung, heran, kaget dan sebagainya ketika medengar usulanku tadi. Tapi…

"Pffff… haha… Hahahahaha!"

Sekarang kebalikannya. Justru aku yang kaget dan sempat tidak berkata apa-apa saat melihatnya tertawa. Oh dia tertawa. Shinichi yang kata Aoko dan Sonoko dingin, tidak peduli dengan sekitar, dan susah bicara dengan orang baru ini bisa tertawa. Parahnya di depan orang baru seperti aku.

"Oh maaf. Aku membuatkumu kaget ya. Kau sih, tiba-tiba bicara begitu."

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku rasa itu tidak perlu ditertawakan." kataku dengan nada menyindir, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Aku belum bilang ya, baiklah akan kukatakan," sahutnya dengan nada cool seperti biasanya.

"Selama bekerja disini tidak satu pun ada yang komplain dengan suasana atau dekorasi toko ini. Pelanggan yang tiap hari bolak-balik pun tidak ada yang protes. Mereka biasa-biasa saja. Kaito, Aoko, dan Sonoko pun diam-diam saja. Tentu saja aku pun tidak terpikirkan hal itu sampai usulan itu keluar dari mulutmu."

Hening.

"Tidakah kau merasa pelanggan butuh suasana baru. Roti-roti disini enak dan harum. Tidak seimbang dengan suasananya yang itu-itu saja tanpa perubahan. Apalagi bakery ini sering membuat roti baru yang unik yang tidak ada di bakery manapun di distrik ini."

Mata kami bertemu. Entah apa yang merasukiku sampai aku mengeluarkan usulan bodoh itu. Inikan punya orang tua Shinichi, apa hak-ku merubahnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Anggap usulan tadi tidak ada. Maaf aku sudah bersikap egois." kataku akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Kau berpikir begitu? Kenapa kita tidak coba."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum itu. Senyuman yang tegas yang berarti 'ayo kita lakukan'.

"Aku akan beritahu yang lainnya begitu mereka datang. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa mengubah bakery ini tapi yang jelas keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Tapi Shin, nanti orang tuamu tahu kalau,"

"Aku yang akan bilang." sahutnya tegas. Wajahnya datar memandang ke arahku.

Kami berdua tersenyum. Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu belakang dibuka. Kaito dan Aoko ternyata. Mereka bingung saat melihatku dan Shin berduaan di ruang depan tapi aku langsung menghampiri mereka dengan air muka yang dibuat biasa saja. Shin langsung memberitahu usulanku tadi. Mereka sangat gembira terutama Kaito. Kaito memeluk Shin dan Aoko memelukku dengan riang.

Syukurlah usulanku diterima. Tidak lama kemudian Sonoko datang. Ia langsung ditarik Kaito dan Aoko ke dapur. Dan reaksinya melebihi Kaito.

"Benarkah? Oh Tuhan, terima kasih telah mencairkan hati dan tulang Shinichi yang dingin sedingin es dikutub utara dan selatan. Aku tidak percaya kau langsung setuju." Kali ini giliran Sonoko yang memelukku erat.

"Tidak. Itu semua isi pikiran Ran. Aku juga berpikir sebaiknya ada yang kita ubah agar pelanggan terus berdatangan."

"Tapi Kak, kapan kita akan memulainya? Sebentar lagi Golden week. Jalan disekitar distrik ini pasti penuh. Seperti tahun kemarin, kita hampir tidak bisa merasakan Golden week." ujar Kaito.

"Kita liburkan saja beberapa hari. Shin, kita hampir 1 tahun tidak merasakan Golden week gara-gara pelanggan banyak membeli saat libur." pinta Aoko.

"Kau? Kalau kau apa lasannya?" Shinichi menoleh ke Sonoko.

"Kupikir kau tahu apa alasannya sehingga Makoto pulang lebih cepat ke Amerika tahun lalu." sahut Sonoko sinis.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita atur keuangan dulu. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti malam. Oh, ini waktunya toko buka." Shinichi berlari membuka pintu depan.

Tidak perlu aba-aba pelanggan pun berdatangan. Kami menyambut mereka dengan senyum. Seharian itu aku benar-benar larut dalam kesenanganku melayani pelanggan hingga rasa nyeri di pergelangan kakiku tak terasa.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana?"<p>

"Mmmm… kalau pendapatku sih jangungnya kurang manis."

"Oh… sudah kuduga." kata Aoko merebahkan diri di kursi. Tampaknya ia kelelahan.

"Tapi rotinya enak. Bagian dalamnya padat tapi lembut."

"Terima kasih Ran. Indra pengecapmu luar biasa. Seharusnya, kau saja yang membuat roti."

Dari siang aku membantu Aoko membuat _Corn rye bread_ untuk Golden week. Shinichi, seperti biasa, tetap gila kerja disaat seluruh warga Jepang menikmati liburan panjang yang bisa diisi dengan kegiatan apa pun. Bukannya memanggang, memindahkan, membuat adonan, dan segala sesuatu di bakery.

"Kenapa tidak beli tepung jagung yang di toko-toko pangan. Bukannya jauh lebih praktis." aku mengangkat mangkuk besar sisa adonan dan menaruhnya di mesin cuci piring.

"Rahasia roti jagung bakery ini. Orang tua Shinichi tidak pernah membeli tepung jagung di toko-toko pangan. Shinichi bilang, hasilnya tidak memuaskan."

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Shinichi, eh maksudku Kaito juga." tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Yang kutahu mereka adalah orang tua yang hebat. Membesarkan anak mereka dengan berbagai keterampilan. Bakat yang hampir tidak semua orang miliki di dunia ini. Walau salah satunya adalah membuat roti, tapi bagiku itu sesuatu yang hebat. Jarang bukan, anak cowok membuat roti."

Aku putuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Ini sudah jam setengah 9 dan semua pegawai sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Aku berlari kecil mengitari dapur, dan berjalan karena rasa sakitnya muncul. Mengambil bungkusan besar yang isinya sampah. Aku mengernyit dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu depan. Jalanan masih ramai, seperti biasa. Aku menaruh sampahnya di tong sekalian membawa papan kecil ini.

Tiba-tiba dua orang itu membuatku penasaran. Dua orang seperti pasangan kekasih sedang melihat ke dalam lewat kaca jendela di dekat pintu depan. Sebelumnya aku tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau ada orang.

Aku kagum karena sepasang kekasih ini serasi sekali. Ketampanan dan kecantikan. Wanita itu bertubuh langsing dan tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat ikal panjang sepinggang. Wajahnya cantik khas cantik orang Jepang.

Lalu yang pria, badannya tegap, berkacamata, ada kumis tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya makin tampan. Rambutnya rapi sehingga menyisakan poni di sisi keningnya. Awalnya aku sulit membedakan apakah mereka suami-istri atau pasangan yang baru menikah atau masih berpacaran. Mereka terlihat muda walau sang pria sudah mempunyai kumis.

"Maaf, kami sudah tutup. Apa anda ingin sesuatu?" Aku memberanikan diri menyapa.

Kedua orang itu tersentak melihatku lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kami orang baru disini. Kenalan kami bilang kalau berkunjung ke distrik 1 harus mencicipi roti dari bakery ini. Kenalan kami pelanggan tetap bakery ini. " sang pria menjawab.

"Benar. Makanya kami melihat-lihat. Maaf sudah membuatmu curiga." sambung si wanita.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Kalau kalian ingin masuk, silakan. Walaupun ini sudah jam tutup toko."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau pelayan baru disini? Kudengar dari kenalanku cuma ada 4 orang yang bekerja di bakery ini."

"Ah, iya. Aku pegawai baru disini." Sesaat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari kata-kata pria ini tadi.

"Baiklah. Senang bisa berbicara denganmu. Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah distrik 2.

Aku masuk ke dalam menuju ruang ganti. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas pertengkaran Kaito dan Aoko yang kesekian kali di luar. Ada sedikit hiburan dan itu membuatku lebih baik. Kubuka handphoneku dan mengecek e-mail. Dari Kazuha lalu Kazuha dan Kazuha juga… Kazuha lagi. Aku berpikir untuk ambil cuti awal bulan nanti dan pulang ke Sapporo. Itu kalau Shin mengizinkan.

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Aoko. Ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki lalu berteriak "Kaito bodoh!" berulang-ulang.

Ia menyapaku dan meminta maaf lalu aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku yakin Aoko butuh privasi. Kaito justru cuek dan biasa-biasa saja. Shinichi hanya bisa melihat tingkah adiknya itu dengan tatapan lagi-lagi-bertengkar. Aku berjalan ke ruang depan. Kembali melihat rak-rak yang berjejer. Ada sesuatu dibelakangku yang membuatku tertarik untuk menoleh.

"Oh, hai. Aku mau pulang. Semuanya sudah kubereskan jadi kau tenang saja." aku menepuk bahu Shin. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan dingin.

"Kau tahu ini malam?" tanyanya.

"Ya." kataku, sedikit heran.

"Kau tahu kalau kau perempuan?"

"Ya…" aku bertambah heran.

"Bisakah kau tetap disini sampai aku selesai. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko bangunan."

"Apa? Toko bangunan? Yang benar saja ini sudah malam. Lagipula kenapa tidak pergi bersama Sonoko atau Kaito atau Aoko. Aku mau pulang." Aku membuka kenop pintu, kesal.

Dan dengan mudah ia menutup pintunya dan bersender melihatku.

"Aku tahu penyebab kau pingsan selama 4 hari ini." Ia melirik ke bawah, tepatnya ke kakiku.

"Bi-biasa saja." sahutku tergagap. Entah kenapa rasa nyerinya muncul.

"Besok aku meliburkan bakery ini."

"Kau… seenaknya." rasa nyerinya bertambah. Sialan.

"Dan akan sangat membantu kalau kau kujemput dan kita pergi ke toko bangunan di distrik 3." Nada bicaranya terdengar alami kali ini.

Aku tahu kalau Sonoko dan yang lain menguping pembicaraan kami. Daritadi mereka tidak ke depan sekalipun.

"Kakiku masih sakit. Lagipula, nanti aku bisa beli sendiri." Ada apa dengan kakiku? Kenapa tiba-tiba nyerinya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang." Aku melongo saat ia mengubah topik dengan kata 'pulang'.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Sejujurnya aku sangat berharap Shin mengantarku pulang malam ini. Aku benar-benar trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. Tapi rasa tidak enak membuatku harus menolak walau Shin sendirilah yang memberi kesempatan.

"Kau takut kan?" tebaknya.

Aku berdecak. Kenapa dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Dengan pasrah aku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan menuntunku keluar. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Mereka bertiga berdiri mengintip dengan senyum mengembang. Aku balas tersenyum.

Selama perjalanan kami benar-benar tidak bicara. Shin asyik memandang toko-toko di kanan-kiri jalan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan segerombolan cewek meneriakinya senang. Aku heran apa yang dipikirkannya. Cewek-cewek tadi cantik dan _fashionable_. Apa bukan tipenya, ya?

Apartemenku mulai kelihatan. Kami masih terdiam saat kami benar-benar didepan apartemen. Saat aku menawarinya masuk ke kamarku ia tidak menolak. Aku kaget juga bercampur rasa senang.

"Kau tidak masuk kedalam?"

"Aku sampai di depan kamarmu saja."

Aku mengangguk. Gelombang kekecewaan melandaku. Ia tersenyum dan menggosok-gosok rambutku.

"Jangan lupa untuk besok." Nada bicaranya kembali dingin.

"Iyaa…"

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok. Kau harus bangun lebih awal. Kalau tidak, aku bisa mendahuluimu."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. Heran sekaligus penasaran dengan kata-katanya. Aku hendak menunutu pintu, tapi tidak jadi karena….

"Ran?" Ai ternganga saat melihatku. Matanya sekilas melihat Shin lalu beralih lagi padaku. Mata Shinichi membelalak tapi cepat-cepat ia mengatur ekspresinya. Wajahnya kembali datar.

Aku yang berada diantara mereka hanya bisa bolak-balik melihat reaksi mereka satu sama lain. Aku menerka-nerka ada apa tapi pikiranku tidak mau mebuka untuk ini.

Shin berpaling dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sikapnya yang aneh tadi membuatku menulis segudang pertanyaan dalam hatiku.

"Oh, Ran kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ai buru-buru.

"Iya. Oh, silakan masuk." Aku melebarkan pintu agar Ai bisa masuk.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di kamar. Tadi aku membuat sup miso jadi aku ingin kau mencicipi buatanku ini." Dia menyodorkan panci kecil.

"Terima kasih Ai. Kau sangat membantuku."

Aku sangat suka senyum Ai saat ia tersenyum simpul. "Hmp, aku yang harus berterima kasih. Kau juga selalu membawakanku roti kan?"

Kami tertawa. Ia menanyakan keadaan kakiku dan kubilang baik-baik saja lalu ia pamit pulang. Setelah aku menutup pintu pikiranku tiba-tiba mengulang kejadian tadi. Saat Ai dan Shinichi bergeming satu sama lain. Mereka pandai mengatur emosi dan ekspresi. Aku menerka ada apa tapi kepalaku kembali tidak mau bekerja untuk pertanyaan satu ini.

Aku membuat katalog kecil di pikiranku. Mereka sudah saling mengenal. Entah bagaimana aku merasa mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya. Aku melempar handphoneku ke kasur, kesal. Aku terkejut dengan tindakanku tadi dan memutar musik klasik kesuaanku.

Alunannya membuat mataku berat dan dalam sekejap badanku kaku, pelupuk mataku pun tertutup.

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan lupa review ya :)<strong>


End file.
